homemadeuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Xrosroads (planet)
thumb|300px Xrosroads is a former Permitted zoo planet, converted into a neutral colonial world after a failed attempt at creating a peace treaty between the Permitted and several factions. It has become a mish-mosh of various extraterrestrial cultures. It is the setting of the RPG game, Xrosroads. Background history At one time, Xrosroads was a Permitted's zoological paradise, teeming with non-sapient life from all corners of the galaxy. It was for several millennia considered a vacation and retirement home for successful Permitted hunters. Unfortunately, the world would one day become the target of a Meteor King invasion. The specific breed of Kings to arrive proved too much for the local Permitted to stop, and things looked bleak for their people. However, it was at this junction that several Ancient species, spurred on by the Jaedonistic Centro, saw a political opportunity to attempt to convince the wayward Permitted, formerly allies of the other Ancient races, to start working on returning to the fold as allies. This led to a subsequent invasionary task force of Ancient species and UFCL members to arrive on the planet to stop the Meteor Kings before the world was destroyed completely. The Permitted were shocked by this action, and found themselves appalled when the Crux Space Pirates sent in waves of soldiers upon learning that the world was the home of one of the bones of Vuul'huukos, specifically Vuul's Sternum; they were almost immediately followed by the Scourge Space Pirates and the Iskian Empire, looking for a stake in the priceless sternum, as well. In the end, the Meteor Kings were beat back and defeated, but the ever-xenophobic Permitted immediately afterwards abandoned the world in disgust over the numerous sapient races that had tarnished the planet's ground with their feet. Although a minority of the Permitted chose to form a stay and form a treaty with some of the races, they were branded Banned by their species' governmental tribunal and the world was abandoned officially by the species at large. In the time since abandonment, Xrosroads has become a neutral zone where all races are welcome to set foot should they so desire. With this in mind however, despite that the world was initially conceived in its new focus as a peaceful land, in-fighting and numerous small conflicts do occur. A task force has been founded specifically to deal with these various uprisings. Sapient Race Gallery Aard Spore.png|Aard Ahhc Spore.png|Ahhc Ailodon.png|Ailodon Amebzian Portrait.png|Amebzian Aolu Imperial Soldier Spore.png|Aolu Aurix - Ovokentron Ultravenator.png|Aurix Avin Battle Mech Spore.png|Avin Aydane Spore.png|Aydane Banned Watchman Download.png|Banned Bhudd Spore.png|Bhudd Bhulliburd Spore.png|Bhulliburd Brachixan.png|Brachixan Bryder Spore.png|Bryder Ciitarkian Alien A Day.jpg|Ciitarkian Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Lizui Starfarer Spore.png|Lizui No Image.png|Trolg Yiali Spore.png|Yiali Yimra Platoon Spore.png|Yimra No Image.png|Yothrak No Image.png|Ytatta Wildlife Gallery Passive Wildlife Amebo gargantus sprite.png|''Amebo gargantus'' Amebo primitivus sprite.png|''Amebo primitivus'' No 2.png|Amob No 2.png|Anemolee No 2.png|Aneucts Archaeotherium Concept.jpg|Archaeotherium Armored Janitorfysh Concept.jpg|Armored Janitorfysh Arrowfish Concept.jpg|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno Spore.png|Arrowtail Deeno No 2.png|Aurii Autip Spore.png|Autip No 2.png|Barnikleech No 2.png|Basket Koryl No 2.png|Beezard No 2.png|Bellutherium No 2.png|Blinding Shrymp Bloody Kelpoggle.jpg|Bloody Kelpoggle Blorb.png|Blorb No 2.png|Blue Vuukelp Boball.jpg|Boball No 2.png|Both No 2.png|Brown Vuukelp No 2.png|Bubblebiter Burrowsquid.jpg|Burrowsquid No 2.png|Carrion Catworm Chambered Urchip.png|Chambered Urchip Chlorolomba Card.png|Chlorolomba No 2.png|Clear Vuukelp Cnidolium complexica.jpg|''Cnidolium complexica'' Crawler Top Card.png|Crawler Crawling Vrennum Spore.png|Crawling Vrennum No 2.png|Cupsnout Currvena Card.png|Currvena Desilic Worman Spore.png|Desilic Worman Dessile flagrumneustes.png|''Dessile flagrumneustes'' Dessile sessilia.png|''Dessile sessilia'' No 2.png|Diatak Dracer Spore.png|Dracer Eelix Colony Rock.jpg|Eelix Eyeboreal Spore.png|Eyeboreal No 2.png|Feathereye No 2.png|Featherhead No 2.png|Flash Shrymp Flisteri Spore.png|Flisteri No 2.png|Frightener Vuusponge Gargantua Wray Sprite Dorsal.png|Gargantua Wray No 2.png|Giant Platik No 2.png|Gloomlurker No 2.png|Glyptodile No 2.png|Grappra No 2.png|Greater Skewerfish Green Clacker.png|Green Clacker Grendon.png|Grendon Josuscot Spore.png|Josuscot No 2.png|Kirwir No 2.png|Kkui Plant No 2.png|Leefitu Legtopus Spore.png|Legtopus No 2.png|Lobbing Tree No 2.png|Lookout Beak No 2.png|Loomer Vorm No 2.png|Lurker Wray No 2.png|Myrandha Vuukelp No 2.png|Neolurn No 2.png|Neomva No 2.png|Neomxa No 2.png|Neouii No 2.png|Nova Shrymp No 2.png|Noxious No 2.png|Nubrancho No 2.png|Nuralanche No 2.png|Nurilanche No 2.png|Ooze No 2.png|Ornithopsis No 2.png|Overender No 2.png|Purring Creeper No 2.png|Pengrus No 2.png|Probe Wray No 2.png|Proboscipillar No 2.png|Protomantipede Quirlax.png|Quirlax No 2.png|Quirlunth Red Vuukelp Card.png|Red Vuukelp Rockscale.png|Rockscale Rockscuttler.png|Rockscuttler Runanchor.png|Runanchor (Hydropoaceae stolonostus) No 2.png|Screwer Vorm No 2.png|Scrusk No 2.png|Sea Groomer No 2.png|Seaquine No 2.png|Seeder No 2.png|Seeker Wray No 2.png|Sifter Wray No 2.png|Skewerfish Skulker Wray.jpg|Skulker Wray No 2.png|Slayerbeak No 2.png|Slinger Tree No 2.png|Slingworm No 2.png|Slipslider No 2.png|Slop No 2.png|Sludge Speria Spore.png|Speria No 2.png|Spine Wray Spinster Concept.png|Spinster No 2.png|Spintle No 2.png|Spiuun Spurtail Vhalsike Spore.png|Spurtail Vhalsike No 2.png|Squidasher Squidracer Spore.png|Squidracer Squillix Spore.png|Squillix No 2.png|Tentaclape Tentaichthys landfall Spore.png|Tentaichthys landfall Terror Vorm Card.png|Terror Vorm No 2.png|Tether Koryl No 2.png|Thallasotherium Titan Wray Card Dorsal.png|Titan Wray No 2.png|Towerbeak No 2.png|Trilobittle No 2.png|Tuftball Turte Spore.png|Turte Tyrannus Vorm Sprite.png|Tyrannus Vorm Aggressive Wildlife No 2.png|Arbor Lizard Aurosuchus Spore.png|Aurosuchus No 2.png|Axebill No 2.png|Battlekat No 2.png|Bistre Clacker No 2.png|Black Clacker Bogeyman Sagan IV.jpg|Bogeyman No 2.png|Bolasbeak No 2.png|Carcharceratherium No 2.png|Carnophant Catapult Tree.png|Catapult Tree No 2.png|Cephwolf Clawgrip Card.png|Clawgrip No 2.png|Clawsnip No 2.png|Clubill No 2.png|Deinodromeus No 2.png|Dewkat No 2.png|Diaslime No 2.png|Diasludge No 2.png|Diaweed Docusopsis Spore.png|Docusopsis No 2.png|Encroacher No 2.png|Firestomper No 2.png|Fleurbill No 2.png|Gaping Lugg No 2.png|Gardener No 2.png|Gillrot No 2.png|Giraffebeak No 2.png|Glyptant Green Vuukelp.jpg|Green Vuukelp Grest Spore.png|Grest Grestian Spore.png|Grestian No 2.png|Guirlath No 2.png|Haltcrier No 2.png|Handface No 2.png|Handfysh No 2.png|Harbinjacker No 2.png|Helikan No 2.png|Helkapi No 2.png|Hellbear No 2.png|Hellcat No 2.png|Hellgant No 2.png|Helraffe No 2.png|Hydrabeak No 2.png|Hydrasting No 2.png|Jellywolf No 2.png|Johtanan No 2.png|Kelphunter No 2.png|Kelpstalker King of Fliers Spore.png|King of Fliers No 2.png|King of Lopers No 2.png|King of Swimmers No 2.png|Krilla No 2.png|Kuvera Macebill.png|Macebill No 2.png|Mantipede No 2.png|Mortesaurus No 2.png|Mottled Clacker No 2.png|Muddweller Murkdweller.png|Murkdweller Neomwa.png|Neomwa No 2.png|Neopatra No 2.png|Nonperisher No 2.png|Quillion No 2.png|Quilthera No 2.png|Red Clacker No 2.png|Sangria Clacker No 2.png|Savannah Wray No 2.png|Scissomander Screek.png|Screek No 2.png|Scylloid No 2.png|Seed Bug No 2.png|Seismosuchus No 2.png|Siphontooth No 2.png|Skinslush Skullbeak.png|Skullbeak Slicetail Vhalsike Spore.png|Slicetail Vhalsike No 2.png|Slime Slizzard Spore.png|Slizzard No 2.png|Spinnister No 2.png|Squolf Stallop Spore.png|Stallop No 2.png|Teethwalker Fearsome Therox.png|Therox No 2.png|Trapmaster No 2.png|Tree Ribbon No 2.png|Troggr No 2.png|Trolg Unspecified Aggression Level No 2.png|Acanthotherium Aktanis Spore.png|Aktanis No 2.png|Anatotherium No 2.png|Anurotherium No 2.png|Apatotherium Baraska Spore.png|Baraska No 2.png|Barkscraper No 2.png|Barkstripper No 2.png|Barobactrotherium No 2.png|Brontotherium Bunkas Spore.png|Bunkas No 2.png|Clodhopper No 2.png|Cluluia No 2.png|Coelochirotherium Crestwing Vhalsike Spore.png|Crestwing Vhalsike No 2.png|Crowfysh No 2.png|Cryotherium No 2.png|Cyaprax No 2.png|Dryptocoryth No 2.png|Forest Scavenger No 2.png|Gargantus No 2.png|Goo No 2.png|Gornyiga No 2.png|Grendogax No 2.png|Ichthyognathus No 2.png|Jellaquib No 2.png|Jelloid No 2.png|Kalka No 2.png|King of Burrowers No 2.png|King of Crawlers No 2.png|King of Creepers No 2.png|King of Sailors No 2.png|King of Sleepers No 2.png|King of Sliders No 2.png|King of Waders No 2.png|Lanalophotherium No 2.png|Louve No 2.png|Massotherium No 2.png|Microtherium No 2.png|Monotherium No 2.png|Mothera No 2.png|Neurolanche No 2.png|Pujol No 2.png|Quillion No 2.png|Quilthera No 2.png|Qira No 2.png|Quim No Image.png|Skuth No 2.png|Sqit No 2.png|Squakk No 2.png|Squilt No 2.png|Strider No 2.png|Sulker Wray No 2.png|Trigg No 2.png|Ttrii Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Planet Category:Habitable Planets Category:Mountainous Planets Category:Locations